


Slumber of the Guards

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Overprotective, Peace, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sleep Deprivation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #4: a Royal Handmaiden must be on guard at all times, no matter how remote or improbable the danger is, for an injury to the Queen is an injury to all
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 17





	Slumber of the Guards

Yes, they had won, and yes, they were safe now, but there was still a little worm squirming through Sabé's heart at thought of the possibility of what could come next. Being the leader of a resistance that defied a siege, after all, was a galactic invite for target practice.

Especially when it's an invite delivered by someone with the connections of Nute Gunray.

And maybe there was just a part of her that liked seeing Padmé sleep, the way she curled around the pillows, how her lips twitched upwards whenever she dreamed, how her breaths relaxed in those precious few hours she finally had all to herself.

It was a serenity that Sabé would do anything do give her every hour of every day. But, for now, at least she could give these few hours.

Just a few hours.

For all her hands clenched around her gun, she barely noticed it when it slipped to the floor. When her eyes slipped shut and her back slipped against her chair.

But she notice when she was woken by the softest kiss to her forehead. "Thank you." By the smile of her queen. "Next time, I have enough pillows to share."


End file.
